Feet First Into Remnant
by DELTAGOD
Summary: <html><head></head>Robert L. Paterson wanted to be the best, so he did what any sensible American in the 1940's would have done... Joined the Airborne. Deep in enemy lines his plane is shot down and before they crash they are transported to the planet of Remnant. What will Robert do? Will he ever get home? And...do those people have Animal's ears? Rated M for Gore and Violence (Review rate please)</html>
1. Chapter I: Where Am I?

Name: Robert L. Paterson

Rank: Sergeant

Bio: Robert grew up on a farm in Wyoming and didn't have much to do. His family was the average American Family. Robert had no siblings at all and he found this quite annoying at times. Suddenly he found himself in the most intense and gruesome times of world history, World War II. He wanted to serve like his father who had served in the US army during the First World War and was injured. Despite this he held his head high knowing there was nothing more to give. Robert, however, had a different idea. He went on, with his dad's permission, to join the Airborne in early 1942. Experiences included but were not limited to; jumping out of airplanes, killing Nazis, Defending the Mother Land and last but not least, Danger pay. What was there not to love about it? Well that's the thing, he hated it. Outright he would never do anything like this ever again. The war however, was far from over and the Airborne was gearing up to jump feet first into Nazi held territory across the English Channel, Operation Overlord. The Airborne were tried and tested by fire and had helped accomplish many tasks that normal infantry simply couldn't. A fresh Sergeant, he was going straight into a shit-storm that would see him tossed into an alternate dimension.

Chapter I

Where Am I?

**_Dawn over Omaha_**

**_Operation Overlord_**

**_Allied Forces Estimated 1.5 million_**

**_Axis Forces Estimated 380,000 + Defensive Structures and AAA_**

Well, Robert had never been one for speeches but he could lead a chant. "We're nearing the DZ!" The pilot of the C-47 Troop Plane yelled back to Robert.

"10 Minutes until we reach the DZ!" Yells one of the pilots.

"OK that gives me some time to get us started in a little chant." Robert clears his throat and raises a hand to quite the men.

"Who does the Army trust the most?!" Robert yells out.

"AIRBORNE!" The reply is deafening.

"Who do the ladies love the most?!" Robert yells.

"AIRBORNE!" The troops repeat.

"Who do the Nazis fear the most?!" Robert yells with all he's got.

"AIRBORNE!" There is a cumulative thundering roar of soldiers yelling and clapping as the light to jump turns red. The troops are loaded and ready to go.

"Red Light!" Yells Robert.

"Stand up!" Robert yells and motions with his arms for the Airborne to stand up. Everyone stands and puts their chute cables in their hands.

"Hook Up!" Robert again motions with his hands but now he has his fingers in a hook and pulls downwards slightly. The rest of the Airborne secure their hooks.

"Get read..." A loud boom and a piece of shrapnel cuts through a soldiers Neck leaving a 3 inch slice across his artery. Seconds later, German Quad 20MM's tear through the plane. Shredding some of the troops killing them instantly. Robert leans out the door and sees the plane pulling nose down.

"Jimmy, Left engines out!" Robert yells as the floor slicks with blood from the dying trooper.

"May day, May day. Flight lead this is plane 146, we are hit and going down at 40 feet a second and increasing." The copilot yells into the radio.

"Sergeant, the pilots dead, you guys got to jump." The now pilot yells to Robert. There are assorted reactions from "What the hell are you thinking" to "Screw this shit I'm jumping right now." The floor by now was red with blood from not just the solider with the 5 inch piece of shrapnel in his neck but the assorted arms and legs that had been separated from their owners courtesy of the Wirbelwind's 20MM shells.

"OK let's go, Jump, jump, jump, move your ass or I'm pushing you out" Robert yelled. Two soldiers left the plane but before anyone else could there was a loud bang and a bright white light, brighter than anything Robert had ever seen.

When his vision cleared he was met with a sprawling forest as far as the eye could see going on and on in all directions.

"I don't care what the hell just happened, you and your boys got to jump this bird is still going down!" The pilot yelled as the plane re-entered its steep dive.

"Go, I'll release the Storage crates, remember the green smoke flares, you all need to converge on them once you land. It was an honor." Robert saluted and saw a single tear fall down the pilots face as he and the 8 others jumped out of the plane.

**_Unknown Location_**

**_Unknown Time_**

**_Unknown Coordinates_**

Robert's parachute opened and it jerked his harness in the most satisfying way, because as he said 'If you never feel your harness jerk, you a goner.' As Robert floats down he sees the fire in the C-47 catching in the main fuselage as the planes smashes into the forest. The snapping of trees in the distance along with the black smoke now rising from the wreck reminds Robert that he is still floating in his parachute. Robert looks up and his eyes shoot open as he sees a hole in his parachute which is gradually getting larger with every tug on the straps. Robert had only one thought in his mind 'steer for the thick trees' because if his parachute ripped he would tumble through the branches and not fall straight to the ground. 'Just a little further' he thought and then a loud ripping sounded and he saw his chute tear apart and he started falling. Mind that he wasn't just 40 feet from the ground he war around 200 feet from the ground. He closed his eyes and fell. He felt the snap of branches against his airborne suit which is thicker than standard combat suits for this specific reason. He kept smashing through branches and then his chute snagged on a branch.

"Aw shit" He says as he sees he is around 20 feet from the ground. He sighed "Well… there's no easy way out of this. He grabbed his harness buckle to only see that it was jammed closed. He cursed under his breath and pulled out his combat knife and started to saw away at the restraints of the harness with. It took a few minutes but he did it. He yelled as he plummeted to the ground. He was relieved that he heard no crunching but only a loud thump as he hit the ground. He pulled out his M12 Trench Gun and Checked his Thompson along with his M1911. He heard a crunching behind him and dove into the bushes to hide. All he could see from his position were tan boots.

"Flash" He said and held his breath hoping that the person said thunder.

"Thunder" Came the reply.

"Holy shit I thought I would never see you again sergeant." Robert nodded at the airborne recruit and started walking when he heard another crunch.

"You hear that" Robert raised his Shotgun and aimed it at the bush as the other airborne trooper moved towards it. Just then they heard a Thompson gun firing and then screaming, a lot of it. Then as soon as it had started it stopped.

"What the hell Sergeant" The solider looked pale.

"I don't know son, this isn't France I know for sure." Robert turned back to where trooper was and he wasn't there anymore. All that remained was his helmet, gun and blood, a lot of it.

"Private?" Robert was scared now, his blood was pulsing through his ears. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he ran. He ran until he couldn't run any more.

"What the hell was that, He couldn't have just dis…huh?" Robert felt a wetness on his shoulder and looked up to see a soldier with his inside torn out, dripping blood onto the ground. The solider was killed in his harness, he hadn't even gotten unbuckled and on his feet. He looked at the soldier and saw that the Private had a Thompson strapped across his chest and down on the ground were several dozen cases of .45 ACP rounds from his Thompson's drum magazine. He started backing away and saw green smoke around 400 feet away. He didn't dare look back at the young soldier hung in the tree like some ghastly decoration.

"Where the hell am I" Was all Robert could muster.


	2. Chapter II: Who Are You?

Robert had kept up a steady pace, weaving in and out of the trees and down what he assumed was a path. His boots thumped on the ground as he heard his heart pumping viciously. The 400 feet seemed like a million miles. As he neared the clearing he saw what he never wanted to see. He saw several airborne troops bleeding and cut open on the ground. He was still cautious as to what had been killing everyone as he hadn't seen a single sign of German emplacements or troops. As he looked around he saw the supply crate. The clearing was around 30 feet in diameter and the plane had crashed not far away from where he is.

"Well, looks like the pilot got the crates out in time before he crashed." Robert sighed as he walked up to the crate and found that it was covered in blood and a soldier's headless body was draped across the crate. Robert grunted in disgust as he pushed yet another recruit's lifeless body to the earth below. He popped the trunk and looked in and saw the M18 recoil-less rifle that was given to his squad to take out Tiger tanks and Panzers when they landed in France, but this wasn't France. Robert finally decides that if he runs into whatever has killed his men he will need the recoil-less rifle. Just then as he is looking around something catches his eye. He looks and sees a building not far in the distance maybe 2 miles.

"Hell, I have nowhere else to go and everyone else is probably dead." Robert Grimaces as he thinks about what could have killed that many airborne troops. Suddenly he hears branches breaking, not just twigs. He turns and stumbles back as he is confronted by a bear-like creature stands up and towers 10 feet over him. Bone spikes look as though they have erupted from its back and its head is covered in a hard plate armor.

"Shit!" Robert yells as he picks up the recoil-less rifle. He slams a 57mm shell into the breach and locks the "rifle's" Sights on the bear. Red lines pulse on the beast as it starts running towards him.

"Eat shit!" Robert yells as he pulls the trigger on the rocket launcher. The whoosh that echo's from the gun reminds him that it may be "recoil-less" but it sure as hell isn't silent. The shell slams into the chest of the bear-demon-creature-thing leaving a quite sizable hole. However the creature doesn't stop and just before it falls it smashes him with its giant clawed paw. Robert is sent flying into the supply crate which smashes under his weight.

"God dammit!" He grits his teeth as he looks down and sees a piece of the crate logged in his chest. Then he hears the last thing he would have ever thought he would. He hears a girl's voice, young, she sounds young.

"Oh my gosh" The girls says. Robert can't tell as he starts slipping into unconsciousness but he sees a red cloak running towards him.

"Help me…" Is the last thing he says before he passes out.

**_2 hours earlier_**

"Yang, what time is it?" Ruby says as she rolls off her makeshift bunk bed. Shoddily put together and held together with rope duct tape and sheets and they were all out of duct tape.

"Ruby!" Yang yells as she jumps and catches Ruby before she hits the ground.

"Please stop doing that Ruby, we have to put a safety net under your bunk or something." Yang was dressed along with Weiss and Blake who were all waiting for Ruby to wake up so they could head into town.

"Come on Ruby, Blake here insists that we wait for you to go into town. Now get dressed, we are late as it is." Weiss says as Ruby jumps around grabbing cloths before jumping into the bathroom to change.

A few minutes later and Bursts into the Living space with a loud "Ta-Da" waiving her hands in the air for effect as everyone sighs.

"OK the parties up and dressed, let's get going" Yang says in a happy tone. 30 minutes and several run-ins with Grimm later they arrive at the city of Vale. Ruby and Weiss decide that they should try and go to one of the waterfront restaurants.

"I'll have the umm…" Yang was taking forever picking what she was going to eat even though it was a Pizzeria.

"Oh my god, it's not that hard sis, just pick the grilled cheese." Ruby said almost like an order and not a suggestion. As she said that Yang's eyes shot open.

"They have grilled cheese… Do you have grilled cheese?" Yang was almost in the waiters face as he shrunk. "Yes, would you like that?" He stood straight up as yang nodded.

**_30 Minutes later_**

"That was really fast service, only thing that surprised me more was Weiss' appetite" Ruby remarked as Weiss glared daggers at her even though the statement was true.

"Well what do we do now…" Blake didn't even finish her though as there was a bright flash and a loud clap almost like thunder.

"What was that?" Blake yelled. She saw the others looking behind her as she saw a, was that a plane, flying over the harbor towards the Emerald Forest.

"That doesn't look like any plane I've ever seen. And those marks are not from anywhere I know." Weiss said as she pointed out the markings. The marks were a blue circle with a star in the middle, the circle split into two bars on the sides that had red and white bars inside them.

"That plane doesn't really look like its flying! It looks like its damaged, look at the holes in the wings and main body!" Blake explained.

"It's going to crash in the forest! We got to help the people on board that plane." Ruby jumped up out of her seat and took off towards the Forest. Weiss huffed and got up as well.

"Don't see any point in not helping them. I'll pay." Yang said as she put some money on the table and took off with Ruby in front and Weiss and Blake trailing behind.

**_10 Minutes later_**

Ruby, Weiss, Blake and, Yang all sat in the bushes looking at a white object floating down from the sky.

"What do you think it is, I think we should follow the plane…" Just as Weiss had finished they heard the snapping of trees and a loud bang signaling the planes impact with the ground.

"Well… We'll check it out later." The white circle was drifting closer to them and as it did they saw the figure of a man in it, they also saw a similar device in the woods but without a user.

"So what we found carried a human, hmm." Blake was pondering about this.

"So that means that there are more than a few of them on the ground." Yang said. They were all suddenly startled by a little bit of yelling as they looked up and saw a man hanging from the harness in a nearby tree struggling with a buckle on the front when he pulled out his knife.

"What is he doing? A fall from that height might kill him!" Ruby said. Just like that they hear a snap and a little more yelling as they all looked on in shock as the man fell 40 feet or so onto the ground with a thud.

Ruby made a motion to go over and help the man but was stopped by Weiss.

"Shh, we don't know if he's hostile or not." Weiss said as the man pulled out two guns and a pistol.

"Well… he's armed to the teeth." Yang said. Suddenly a twig snapped and the man dove into a bush. Just as he did, another man came into the clearing wearing the same uniform with a flag that had Red and White strips with a blues square, in the blue square were several dozen white stars.

"Why did he jump into the bush when that is clearly his friend?" Weiss stated.

"Maybe they aren't meant to be here." Yang observed. As they sat there watching the first man spoke.

"Flash" He said from the bush. The girls looked at each other like the other knew what it meant.

"Thunder" The other man said. Then the first man jumped up and walked out into the clearing past the other man.

"Holy shit I thought I would never see you again man." The one man nodded at the other and started walking. On accident Ruby leaned on a branch and snapped it causing the one man to wheel around and raise his gun. He started edging towards them.

"You hear that" The other man nodded and started moving as well. Just then there was gunfire in the distance. A lot of gun fire, and screaming that could chill you to your bones.

"What the hell Sergeant" The other man said visibly paling.

"Their military? But whose military?" Weiss said.

"We should help them get to town and to safety." Yang blurted out.

"Yeah!" Came Ruby's reply.

Ruby moved to stand up but was stopped by yang as she pointed out a King Taijitu slithering silently into striking distance of the man. The snake lashed out and bit the man through the chest killing him instantly without making a sound.

"I don't know son, this isn't France I know for sure." The other man hadn't seen the event unfold and he stood shocked at the blood and helmet that were where his friend had been but moments ago.

"Private?" The soldier was scared now, and he took off running as fast as he could into the trees.

"Come on guys we should follow him and find out why he's her, once we get him to safety that is." Ruby said as she stood up.

"Fine come on guys, let's go save that… random stranger army man.

"They said something about France, which to my knowledge, doesn't exist." Blake said.

"We still have to help him, as Huntresses it is our duty to protect." Ruby said standing up and running after the man.

"Tally Ho" Yang said enthusiastically. The man kept running but team RWBY were in pursuit.


	3. Chapter III: Remnant-What?

Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang had been following the solider for some time now. They realized that they were headed in the direction of a plume of deep green smoke.

"I wonder if that smoke pillar is from one of the other objects we saw fall from the plane, before it crashed." Weiss inferred.

"Shhh look, he went into that clearing." Yang was pointing to where the man broke through the thick brush. They all ran to the edge of the clearing and gasped at what they saw. Bodies, there had to be at least 5 or more soldiers in the clearing. They all wore the same uniform as the man they had followed there. Blood from the soldiers soaked the ground.

"Oh my god, looks like the Grimm got to them before we did." Blake said grimly. The man was jogging towards a crate in the center of the clearing. He pushed a body off of the crate with a grunt and started examining the crate.

"What is he doing? Getting supplies?" Weiss pointed to the crate and the solider who was now prying it open. The crate opened with a satisfying pop as the wood on the lid splintered. The man pulled out a long metal tube from the crate and picked up a bag that he slung over his shoulder.

The solider was too busy to notice a Shadow growing in the distance behind him. Ruby let out a gasp as the black figure of an Ursa Major rushed in from the bushes behind the soldier.

"We have to help him!" Ruby shouted as the solider whips around and stares at the Ursa with his mouth agape. He clearly had never seen anything like it before, which was strange because everyone in Remnant had seen, or at least heard of the creatures of Grimm.

"Shit!" The solider yells as he takes one of the charges and slams it into the back of the gun, he slides his hand across the back of the launcher. The breech produces a quiet thump as it locks and he raises it up to his shoulder.

"Come on guys, he can't take that thing alone." Yang darts from the bushes but stops when she hears a loud swoosh as the solider fires the rocket square into the Ursa's chest. The girls look on as they see that his weapon has penetrated the Ursa right through its plate armor and gone right into its chest.

"Holy crap did you just see that!" Yang yells to the others, but as she turns around she sees that the beast is still moving as it slams its paw into the man sending him flying into the crate where he got his weapon.

"Come on!" Ruby says as she sprints towards the man leaving her signature red petal trail behind her. She gasps as she sees that there is a piece of wood jutting out of the man's shoulder.

"Help me" She hears him gasp as his eyes close and he falls into unconsciousness. Ruby lands by his side followed by Blake, Yang, and Weiss.

"Let's get him to Beacon, he needs medical attention." Weiss says as she points to the wood in his shoulder.

"We can remove it and bandage him, look he has a medical kit with him, or what I at least assume is a medical kit with a red cross and white circle." Ruby said pointing to his medical pack. Ruby looks around and sees another solider out near a tree with the same patch on his helmet and arm. "Look, he must be their medic, Weiss go grab his pack." Weiss nods and goes off but is shocked to see no blood on this solider.

She reaches for the pack but lets out a piercing shriek as the medic grabs her wrist. The shear high pitch nature of her shriek attract the attention of Blake, Yang, and Ruby.

"Help me up" The medic says as he shakes his head, his voice cracking. Weiss nods and pulls him to his feet. The medic looks around with an expressionless face as he sees all the dead bodies around him. He looks up and sees three people around his fellow soldier who appears to be unconscious.

"Oh he's still alive!" Ruby's face lights up as she sees that there is at least some good news. Ruby realizes that because he probably has no idea who they are and that they are crowded around his leader that he may take them as a threat. She was right when the medic goes for his pistol but is stopped when he sees that they are girls around 15-17 years of age.

Hand on pistol he says "Give me room." The girls nod and step back as the medic pulls, morphine and a suturing kit from his pack.

"What's that?" Ruby asks as the man pulls the wood from his friends shoulder. "What? This?" The medic says as he holds up the morphine after he stuffed the wound with clean cloth from his kit. Ruby nods as she waits patiently for an answer.

"This is morphine." The medic says as he stabs the needle into the soldiers arm. The girls wince and look on as the solider pops up breathing heavily. The medic starts to pat the solider on the back and saying things to him, probably to calm him down.

"Sorry for the wake-up call Robert." The medic had a small smile on his face, the girls think he was just happy to be alive.

"Screw you John, I didn't need morphine!" Robert was getting onto his feet with the help of John.

Ruby turns to her team and says "Well that's a start, at least now we know their names." The girls turn around and look at Robert and John. Robert breaks the silence. "OK let's start with locations." The girls all nod and wait for the question. "Where is the town of Carentan?" The two soldiers stare at them waiting for them to answer.

"Vale? You mean Vale right?" Weiss says. Weiss rolls her eyes as they blankly stare at her and then repeats in more detail, "The town of Vale in the Kingdom of Vale?" Weiss repeated.

"Vale? You mean Vorreville right." John the medic said, Blake could see he was panicking now. His breathing was getting quick and he then he looked at the sky and gasped. "Look Robert, the moon, what the actual hell." The medic pointed and Robert looked up as well with the same look on his face.

"What do you mean, the moons been like that for as long as there have been written records." Weiss was looking at her fingernails now clearly annoyed with the two soldiers. "Where are you two from?" Yang asked, unnecessarily glaring at both of them.

"The United States, we took off from an airbase in England headed for France, our target was…" the medic was cut off when he was elbowed by the solider. "What the heck Robert." Robert pulled John around "Don't tell them our mission" He then proceeded to glare at the girls, almost as intensely as Yang. "What if they're German spies!" Both the soldiers raised their weapons. The girls started backing up.

"Spy's?! Hell we don't even know of these Americans or Germans you speak of" Yang emphasized "American" and "German" heavily with air quotes. Then Robert whispers something into John's ear.

"What do you mean, 'we can't be trusted', you guys just fell from the sky!" Blake was yelling now and her bow was twitching.

The solider turns and looks shocked that she heard him. "You two have to trust us, It seems like you guys have no idea where you are. Also, that needs to be checked out by a doctor, not a medic" The two soldiers looked at Ruby and then talked amongst themselves out of earshot of Blake.

The soldiers came forward and spoke to Ruby, "Are you the leader of this group." Ruby nodded vigorously, "OK then we'll follow behind you, but I swear if you turn out to be a spy for the Germans." The two soldiers glared at her.

Ruby walked back to her team and said, "Well… they agree to come along with us back to Beacon." They all nodded, except for Blake who sighed and let out a dramatic puff of air.

"OK soldiers" Ruby beamed, "We head out for Beacon now." Ruby and their team formed a box around the medic and his injured companion who was using him as a crutch.

As they exited the forest out-front of Beacon Academy. The girls saw the two gasp at the Academy. The front gates opened and they were met with peacekeeper's who moved to surround the soldiers.

"Its fine, they're with us." Ruby shouted to the peacekeepers who hesitantly backed up to allow them through. A large crowd had formed by the gates and in the main plaza. The medic looked down to see that his companion was almost unconscious again, his wounds were bleeding profusely through his uniform.

"Hang on, just a little bit farther. Where the hell is the hospital?" The medic yelled as some students who were in the back got a look at his friend who was now a paint brush of red. Ruby ran up and told him to follow her petals as she bolts off into the nearby building complex. The crowd surrounding them had grown as more student heard of "Strange people from another land." Several minutes later they arrive at the medical ward. The doctors come out and take the soldier and put his unconscious body onto a dolly and wheel him off.

The medic slumps down a nearby wall and takes off his helmet. He rubs his face only to find that blood covers his hand. His face is covered in streaks of crimson. He pushes himself off the ground and walks towards the waiting room. Ruby, Yang, Blake, and Weiss stand up as the medic walks into the waiting room.

"Doctors say he'll live." Comes a voice from behind them. The medic wheels around and is met by a man with small glasses positioned on the bridge of his nose, and a cane. His hair is a white-ish grey, and his hand holds a coffee cup.

"Soldier," He nods to the medic and motions for team RWBY to leave. "Ask me whatever you want to know." As they leave the room the man nods to the soldier to talk.

"And who might you be?" The medic asks as he looks the man up and down and receives his answer. "Ozpin" The man say, "Professor Ozpin, Headmaster at Beacon Academy." The medic nods, "And where on earth are we right now." Ozpin looks at him with genuine confusion. "Earth, if that's where you come from you will be sorely disappointed, we are on Remnant." The medic's eyes shoot up as he sits back to take it all in.

"We can continue in my office if you like?" Ozpin motions towards the door and the medic wordlessly nods. "We have a lot of catching up to do." Ozpin remarks as he walks out of the medical ward with the medic in tow.


	4. Chapter IV: Awakening

Robert's eyes slowly open and he finds that he is staring a starch white ceiling. He looks to his right and sees a strange machine, the likes of which he has never seen before. He sees wires and tubes coming out of it, he follows one of the wires and finds that it is hooked into his arm. There is a steady flow of liquid going through the tube into his arm. He looks at the machine again and sees various readings on the screen. Several of the readings he can't make heads nor tails of but he doesn't like it. The machine is letting out a beep every so often.

"Okay, where is my stuff. There it is." Robert mumbles to himself. He pulls himself upright in the bed. And swings his legs over the side. He is surprised to find that the medical technicians didn't remove his cloths and kept all of his gear in the room with him. He decides to hatches a plan to escape, find John, and get the hell out of this place.

Robert hops out of the bed and lands lightly on his feet. He starts walking over to his gear but sees the tube still connected to his arm. He thinks nothing of it and pulls the tube out. To Roberts surprise the machine lets out a long flat tone. He hears people yelling and boots on the tile floor outside of the door. He swings his vest on and picks up his weapons. He puts his helmet on and hides in the corner out of sight of door.

"Check on him, but be careful, he's not from around here." Robert hears a lady say and then the door slowly opens. 2 men walk in, their armor is strange. Robert hasn't seen anything like their armor before but the red underneath speaks different tones to Robert. The only other place he has seen red on uniforms is in the SS. Robert decides after a moment of thinking that these men may be not so friendly. Robert sees his opening as the men move towards the bed.

"Ms. Goodwitch, he's not here." A man's voice says as a lady's voice replies. "What?" The voices owner walks in through the door. "Where could he be?" Robert spots his opportunity and bolts for the door. He bursts through the door creating quite a ruckus.

"There he is, take him alive." One of the guards yells as he draws an electric baton.

"What the hell" Robert thinks as he sees the electric stick spark in the guards hands. Robert looks around and sees a window that is open. He sees that the grass is only 3 stories down.

"Stop, don't think about it!" The guard yells as he moves towards Robert. Robert makes his decision and jumps out the window. The wind whistles past his ears as he hits the ground. He gets up slowly, coughing, the wind was knocked from his lungs when he landed on his back. He looks around and sees several student's looking at him. He turns around and sees a dozen guards burst through the hospitals front doors.

One of them yells, "There his is, remember he wants him alive." Robert heard this and thought "Who wants me alive." Robert was cut short as the guards started running towards him. He picked himself up and started sprinting as fast as his wounds would allow. Robert turns a corner and keeps up his pace with the guards hot on his tail. The loud speakers turn on and he hears a man say, "Attention, there is a man on the run on campus, this is not a drill. He is presumed armed and dangerous."

**In Ozpin's office**

The announcement finished and John looked at Ozpin.

"Looks like your friend is awake." Ozpin said with a smirk.

"Yeah, and it looks like he's getting to know the security around here." John replied with a smirk.

"Do you think we should find him?" Ozpin nodded and motioned for John to follow him. John and Ozpin enter the elevator and John sees something that amazes him. Ozpin is typing on… thin air?!

"What is that?" John asks astonished. Ozpin realizes that they are probably from an entirely different time period and a world devoid of dust.

"It's a holographic projection that includes three dimensional sensors.

"What?" Johns face was a mix of confusion and surprise.

Ozpin chuckled, "Don't worry I can explain later to you and your college as soon as we find him." Just as Ozpin finished the elevator doors opened and a person sprints by.

"Was that him?" John asks. Just after a group of a dozen or so guards sprint past as well.

"Well, unless a student here has attracted the attention of a dozen guards, yes that's him." Ozpin and John take off after the group.

**Back with Robert**

"Ok where do I go now, great a dead-end?" Robert had just hit a dead end corridor. He spins around and faces the dozen guards all with batons drawn and pulsing with electricity.

"Thank you gentlemen." Robert heard someone say from the back of the group. A man that Robert had not yet met walked through the guards with John in tow. Oh thank god, Johns alright.

"John! I thought they had you in a jail cell somewhere." John chuckled.

"Maybe if you had waited a little bit more in the infirmary instead of trying to escape without knowing the capabilities of the…" John refrained from using the term 'Enemy'. "People who live here." John finished and Robert pondered his words.

"Oh John, you got a smoke?" John nods and hands Robert a cigarette. Robert pulls out his lighter and lights the cigarette.

"Gentlemen, I'm afraid to say that you can't smoke on campus." Ozpin says as he pushes his spectacles further up onto his nose.

"Oh yes, my name is Professor Ozpin and you must be Robert." Robert looked at Ozpin suspiciously and then to John who just shrugged.

"We can trust him Robert, besides from what he's told me we aren't on Earth anymore." Robert stood thinking about it for a minute and then it sunk in, they weren't on Earth anymore, as in no more home. Robert sat down on a nearby bench as he took it all in.

"Robert, is it, we should go to my office so we can discuss matters in a more private setting devoid of an audience." Ozpin motions for the guards to leave. The trio walks back to Ozpin's office.

"You might want to sit down for this Robert." Ozpin and John sit down followed by Robert.

**One incredibly long talk about Remnant and Dust later**

"Well… that's… confusing and interesting." John nods in agreement at Roberts's statement.

"I see that you both look incredibly hungry and tired." Ozpin motioned to Robert and John who both nodded in agreement to the statement.

"I have granted you a room in one of the dormitory's, be it hesitantly, and access to the cafeteria." Robert and John both sat there in silence.

"Mr. Ozpin," Robert started

"Professor" Ozpin corrected.

"Professor Ozpin, we need to find a way back to our world as soon as possible." Ozpin nodded but was frowning.

"You see, it may take some time to do that, but until then behave yourselves. You will be monitored." Robert and John nodded with a noticeable hesitation.

"You may leave now, the cafeteria is out the building and across the plaza." John and Robert stand up and walk to the elevator.

"Where are the buttons?" Robert asks in frustration.

"Here allow me." John copied what Ozpin had done and waved his hand across the camera. A projection of the buttons displayed and he pushed the one labeled "lobby". Robert was staring at the projection intensely and with a look of great confusion on his face.

John broke the silence, "Ozpin briefly told me where the cafeteria is, and where we will be stationed. He also mentioned something about joining…" John froze as he looked a Roberts's face. He looked younger, like 5 years younger.

"What is it, John, hello." Robert snapped his fingers and broke John out of his trance.

"You look like your 17!" Robert was taken aback but took out a small shaving mirror and a look of satisfaction crossed his face as he saw that he looked around 17 years of age.

"I hate to break it to you John, but you also look like you had a few years shaved off as well." John took the mirror and looked, he saw that his face had been sent back a few years. They both looked like they were 17, and they quite honestly didn't care that their lives were put back a few years.

"That explains why Ozpin wanted us to join, or asked us for that matter." Johns face relaxed as the questions he was asked started to make sense.

"This is going to be quite the adventure, isn't it?" Robert said with a smirk as the elevator doors opened and they both stepped out.

"Well I was looking forward to France, but hey, a land without Nazis is a good land to me." John slapped Robert on the back as they left the building to head towards the cafeteria.


End file.
